List of modified card artworks
This is a list of all cards that were modified in the English version compared to their Japanese version, mostly for censorial purposes. Religious symbols and references * "Absorbing Kid from the Sky" - Halo removed * "Angel 07" - Halo removed * "Call of the Haunted" - Crucifix Gravestones changed to Rounded ones * "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" - Halo removed * "Dark Balter the Terrible" - Removed demonic horns and wings * "Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" / "Revived King Ha Des" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs * "Destiny Board" Name changed from Ouija Board to Destiny Board. The message was changed from a "Death" to "Final" * "Enervating Mist" - Halo removed * "Exile of the Wicked" - Crucifix and Bible replaced by potionbottles * "Exodia the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Final Flame" - Crucifixion of a person replaced with a monster on fire * "Foolish Burial" - Crucifix Gravestone changed to Rounded one * "Graceful Charity" - Halo removed * "Gravekeeper's Servant" - Crucifix Gravestones edited in Dark Legends * "Graverobber" - Crucifix gravestone on his back changed to a rounded one * "Guardian Angel Joan" - Halo removed * "Hysteric Fairy" - Halo removed * "Inferno Reckless Summon" - Crucifix Gravestones replaced * "Kozaky" - Horns Removed * "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Lesser Fiend" - Demonic looking wings, horns, and tail removed * "Magic Jammer" - Hexagram replaced with stylized symbol * "Magician's Circle" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Magicians Unite" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Marie the Fallen One" - Crucifix on hand and Horns removed * "Monster Reborn" - Ankh changed to a stylized crystal * "Owner's Seal" - Hexagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Premature Burial" - Cross faded and mishapen, ring from "Dark Magician" added * "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle" * "Sage's Stone" - Hexagram replaced with circle with runes * "Shining Angel" - Halo removed * "Shining Friendship" - Halo removed * "Skelengel" - Halo replaced with a crown * "Soul of Purity and Light" - Halo removed * "Spellbinding Circle" - Hexagram replaced with different symbol * "The Cheerful Coffin" - Crucifix replaced * "Toon Dark Magician Girl" - Hexagram is replaced by a red ruby * "Treeborn Frog" - Halo removed * "Vanquishing Light" - Halo on Celestia, Lightsworn Angel's head is removed * "Wingweaver" - Halo removed Violence, gore, blood etc. * "Axe of Despair" - Removed face on ax * "Battle-Scarred" - Blood coming out of the soldier's head replaced with green liquid * "Corroding Shark" - Gore and blood removed * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid * "Destiny Board" - Letter D replaced with letter F so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H * "Maji-Gire Panda" - Mother and child panda removed from background (due to reference to domestic violence), skull removed from under panda's arm * "Nightmare Wheel" - Man is replaced with goblin to remove any reference to human torture. * "Parasite Paracide" - Person's face removed * "Ring of Destruction" - Grenades in original artwork replaced with balls of fire * "Spirit Message "A": Letter T is replaced with A so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "T" to Spirit Message "A" to match * "Spirit Message "I": Letter E is replaced with I so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "E" to Spirit Message "I" to match * "Spirit Message "N": Letter A is replaced with N so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "A" to Spirit Message "N" to match * "Spirit Message "L": Letter H is replaced with L so that the message spells out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. Name changed from Death Message "H" to Spirit Message "L" to match * "Share the Pain" - Blood gushing out of the warriors' wounds (shown in negative color) has been removed * "Stim-Pack" - Blood colored liquid replaced with green liquid * "Trial of Nightmare" - blood removed and glow is added to eyes, also after a short printing error, name was changed from "Trial of Hell" Guns and weapons * "Ancient Gear Castle" - Cannon on the top of the castle is covered * "Ancient Gear Soldier" - Barrel of the gun is altered to make it look less realistic * "Barrel Behind the Door" - Gun is edited to look less realistic * "Barrel Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "Blackwing Armed Wing" - Color is edited to look less serous, and to make the Gun look more like a toy * "Cloak and Dagger" - Sniper scope changed to look like a telescope * "Don Zaloog" - Guns replaced with swords (Note: the belt of bullets is not removed. In the Anime, he still uses guns) * "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" - Cannon she carries is altered/covered * "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" - Rocket launcher is removed * "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" - Cannons redrawn to look like lasers * "Machina Defender" - Gun edited to look like lasers * "Machina Force" - Gun edited to look like lasers * "Machina Sniper" - Gun edited to look like laser * "Morphtronic Datatron" - Flame cannon removed. 2GB written on the side to make it seem more like a USB than a lighter. * "Quickdraw Synchron" - Gun edited to look like a toy. * "Roulette Barrel" - redrawn to look less realistic to a gun * "Tactical Espionage Expert " - Pistol in the right hand changed to a cartoon-like laser * "Twin-Barrel Dragon" - Realistic Guns made to look like lasers * "X-Head Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "Z-Metal Tank" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "XZ-Tank Cannon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "YZ-Tank Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "XYZ-Dragon Cannon - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns * "The Legendary Fisherman" - Harpoon altered to look like a ritual drumstick. Sexual content, nudity etc. * "Absolute End" - Gagagigo gets new shorts * "Allure Queen LV7" - Skirt lengthened * "Aqua Spirit" - Covered up cleavage with a frilly shirt * "Aquarian Alessa" - Skirt lengthened * "Attack Pheromones" - Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes's cleavage is removed * "Avatar of The Pot" - G-string replaced with Kilt * "Blade Skater" - Light-blue strip that ran across her chest was removed as it could be mistaken for revealing cloths * "Blazing Hiita" - Skirt lengthened and cleavage covered * "Burst Return" - The Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in the artwork has been made less revealing * "Cure Mermaid" - Covered up cleavage and lines indicating her abs are erased * "Cyber Blader" - Clothing has been edited so that it looks that she's wearing a spandex suit * "Cyber Gymnast" - Clothing have been made less revealing * "Cyber Harpie Lady" - Suggestive spikes on breasts removed * "Cyber Prima" - Clothing made less revealing * "Cyber Shield" - Spikes removed from breasts * "Cyber Tutu" - Skirt lengthened and made nontransparent, to be less revealing * "Dark Magician Girl" - Picture is zoomed out and cleavage is covered * "Dark Witch" - Red horns recolored to skin color and made shorter and skirt lengthend * "Deep Sea Diva" - Breasts made less noticable * "Dunames Dark Witch" - Clothing made less revealing * "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" - Uncovered breast covered. Breasts made to seem smaller * "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" - Bare legs given spandex covering * "Elf's Light" - Naked elf was given clothing * "Enchanting Mermaid" - Bust size reduced and is given more clothing * "Etoile Cyber" - Bust reduced and clothing has been recolored as it could have been mistaken for nudity * "Fairy's Gift" - Full nudity is replaced with a long dress * "Fake Hero" - Kid's boxer shorts removed * "Fifth Hope" - Elemental Hero Bustinatrix is given more clothing * "Fortune Lady Dark" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage made to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Earth" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage made to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Fire" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage made to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Light" Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage made to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Water" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage made to appear smaller * "Fortune Lady Wind" - Clothing made less revealing. Cleavage made to appear smaller * "Fortune's Future" - Clothing made less revealing * "Gemini Elf" - Clothing made less revealing * "Glorious Illusion" - Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner's midriff is covered * "Goddess of Whim" - Cleavage is covered * "Harpie Girl" - Some artworks have had their clothing made less revealing (this mistake was notice after first release in Structure Deck and edited quickly) * "Harpies' Hunting Ground" - The Harpy Lady 1 on the card has had her clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 1" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 2" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady 3" - Clothing made less revealing * "Harpie Lady Sisters" - Suggestive spikes on breasts removed * "Harpie Queen" - Clothing made less revealing and skin tone is changed from Caucasian to a teal * "Helios - The Primordial Sun" - Cleavage removed * "Helios Duo Megistus" - Cleavage removed * "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" - Fundoshi covered * "Homunculus the Alchemic Being" - The right part of the body is recolored from skin-color to orange as it could have been mistaken for nudity * "Hysteric Party" - The Harpie Lady 1's, Harpie Lady 2's, and Harpie Lady 3's clothing has been made less revealing * "Insect Queen" - Cleavage covered * "Kanan the Swordmistress" - Breast armor altered to be less suggestive * "Kunoichi" - Longer skirt and taller stockings * "Lady Ninja Yae" - Breasts reduced * "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" - Midriff covered * "Maiden of the Moonlight" - Cleavage made to appear smaller * "Mermaid Knight" - Clothing made less revealing * "Mist Valley Shaman" - Clothing made less revealing, given an extra cloth around the neck, head wrap shortened, and eyes added and mouth closed more * "Nekogal #1" - Given shorts * "Nekogal #2" - Given shorts * "Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss" - Cleavage reduced and given a body suit outline * "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" - Burst size reduced and given a skirt * "Protector of the Throne" - top is longer * "Psychic Lifetrancer" - The legs of her suit are made longer * "Psychokinesis" - The legs of "Psychic Lifetrancer"'s suit are made longer. * "Raging Eria" - Lengthened skirt * "Rai-Mei" - Breast size reduced * "Rainbow Veil" - Dunames Dark Witch's clothing made less revealing * "Red Archery Girl" - Given more clothing (chest was only covered by sea shells) and belly button erased * "Rise of the Snake Deity" - The Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes in the art work has had her burst line erased and given more clothing * "Succubus Knight" - Cleavage replaced with an extension of her bodysuit; Jewel on her forehead removed * "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" - Stomach covered * "Shadow of Eyes" - Eyes redrawn without make-up and possibly to avoid any reference to prostitution * "Shadow Tamer" - Clothing made less revealing * "Snake Deity's Command" - The Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes in the art work has had her burst line erased and given more clothing * "Slate Warrior - Paint on chest armor changed directions as it looks like nipples. * "Sonic Maid" - Cleavage covered * "Soul Release" - Nude form of soul covered with white dress * "Spear Cretin" - Given green clothing to cover complete nudity. Horn on forehead was also removed * "Sunny Pixie" - Clothing made less revealing * "Storming Wynn" - Lengthened skirt * "The Emperor's Holiday" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt * "Thunder Nyan Nyan" Clothing made less revealing * "Toon Gemini Elf" - Cleavage covered. One had a glove added * "Tremendous Fire" - Naked fairies clothed in blue flame * "Triangle Ecstasy Spark" Harpy Ladies in the artwork have been given more clothing * "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" Has been given more clothing * "Water Omotics" - Blue scales added to cover breasts * "X-Saber Anu Piranha" - Bust size reduced Redrawn/Alternate Art * "Darksea Float" - Skin of dead man hanging on float ring is repainted to flesh tone, probably because the image of a dead man at sea was too graphic * "Darksea Rescue" - Skin of dead men on raft is repainted to flesh tone, presumably for the same reasons as Darksea Float * "Dian Keto the Cure Master" - Alternate art is used. Single breast is covered * "Dramatic Rescue" - Girl being rescued is tied to a tree instead of having a hand in guillotine * "Fiend Comedian" - Art replaced with less violent one * "Last Day of Witch" - Art changed from a scene representing the Salem witch hunts to a comical looking witch with a red crossed-out sign * "Mystic Tomato" Redrawn possibly to look less like a pumpkin or to make it less fruit-like, which could make children fear tomatoes * "Offerings to the Doomed" - Church altar with cross replaced with a treasure room * "Otohime" Looks more like Otohime is casting a spell in the original artwork * "Senju of the Thousand Hands" - Alternate art is used * "Soul of the Pure" - The bloody angel cutting itself with a knife is replaced with a Fairy holding a water droplet * "Taunt" - Art changed from two human bullies to two aliens; one of them appears in "Back to Square One's" artwork * "The Forgiving Maiden" - Original art closely resumbled a nun * "Tragedy" - Art changed from a guillotine to a girl avoiding a shady man * "Ultimate Offering" - Alternate art is used as opposed to what looks like a blood offering Translated or removed text * "7 Completed" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Fake Trap" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Heavy Slump" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Zombyra the Dark" - "Zombire" removed * "Shield and Sword" - Japanese characters replaced with English text * "Last Will" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text Other * "Injection Fairy Lily" - Red crosses in the background were replaced with hearts, to remove reference to the Red Cross * "Card Rotator" - Jerry Beans Man is corrected as a Normal Monster * "Psychic Commander" - Right hand is changed from a flat hand to a pointing finger, to avoid references to Nazism or even Adolf Hitler